Thomas Tully
Thomas Tully, or just Tully, is a Seelie Troll Wilder and member of the Scalawags Motley in Ireland. Overview Tom Tully barely qualifies as a wilder. Born in Cork, he was always a large child who tripped over his own feet. The other kids made fun of him, implying that since he was so big, his brain must be really small. He learned early on that it wasn't acceptable to smash the ones who laughed at him, but he would take out his frustration on a punching bag and dream of being a great hero. On a trip to a small, local museum, he literally stumbled upon a packing crate that was half-open sitting nest to a display case. Reaching inside to make certain he hadn't broken whatever was in there, he pulled out a magnificent Viking helm. The Glamour within the helm enveloped him, triggering the beginning of his Chrysalis. A beautiful lady found him and helped him through it. When he was well enough, she urged him to come with her to get the training he needed since apparently he was a very special someone after all. Her name was Evangeline, and she helped him learn to be a warrior. The two of them traveled around, with him doing strong man tricks and her telling stories, until they met up with Miles and became part of an official traveling show. Tully loves Evangeline fiercely, thinking of her as his second mother. Since he knows he is much bigger and stronger, he swore that he would always protect her. Tully knows she has a secret life, but he has no idea what it entails. He believes that she is a freedom fighter for equal rights for all Kithain, and it makes him proud to be her personal bodyguard. He would do just about anything to protect her. Image In mortal seeming, Tully stands just over 6'6" tall and weighs about 230 lbs. He has bright orange hair and green eyes. He wears jeans, shirts, sweaters, and boots, and whatever costume Evangeline thinks is appropriate for his appearance onstage. He has been trying (unsuccessfully) to grow a beard. Maybe when he's 15... In fae mien, his skin takes on a bluish tinge, his hair darkens to deep black, and his eyes shine like emeralds. His chimeric armor has a distinctly Nordic look about it, and he carries a huge chimeric war axe. Treasures Tully has a Viking helmet which he wears when he thinks he'll have to go into battle. When worn, it gives him an extra Health Level before he becomes Bruised. Personal Life is lots more fun in a traveling show. He gets to have lots of friends and go different places and show everyone how strong he is, and best of all, nobody laughs at him except when he's trying to be funny onstage! Sometimes, though, he wishes Miles would buy new wheels for the caravans. He gets tired of having to hold up the whole wagon while the nocker fixes a broken wheel. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 112-113. Category:Trolls (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD)